


Competition

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Leon take a day off from studying and spend the day at the beach. A bloke catches their attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not beta'd, sorry.
> 
> Written for merlin_writers Tropes Bingo. Square: Day at the beach.

„Are you even listening?“ Arthur kicked at Leon’s leg.

“Defense, blah blah, goalie, blah blah, tactics blah blah…” Leon didn’t even look at Arthur. Not far from where they had spread out their beach towels, two blokes were about to do the same. 

That they had taken that one Saturday that wasn’t filled with a footie game to sneak away to the beach felt deliciously wrong, they should have studied, both their grades could have been better, but Leon just wanted to relax. Life as a student at Camelot U was hectic enough and they deserved this little time-out before they dove back into lectures, papers and practices. 

Being best friends with your team’s captain, meant constant talk about opponents, tactics and new players, though. 

“You’re not taking this serious enough, Leon.” Arthur reached for the sunscreen spray and reapplied it on his legs and chest before he laid back down on his towel. 

“Sometimes, Arthur – you might not believe it - but sometimes there are things that are more interesting than footie.”

Arthur scrambled up and leaned back on his arms. “I find your lack of enthusiasm and passion for our sport disturbing.” He looked into the direction Leon was looking. “Oh!”

Leon grinned. “See what I mean? Look at him!”

“He’s gorgeous!”

Getting up, Leon brushed off his hands. “I’m going to go over and introduce myself.”

“I’m coming along.” Arthur was on his feet in no time.

Leon frowned. “I saw him first! Hands off!”

“But he’s hot! Let him choose!” Arthur padded along.

They stopped when they reached the others’ towels.

“Hi,” Leon smiled shyly at the blond giant who seemed to consist only of muscles and was just about to put on sunscreen. “Do you need help with that?” 

The tall bloke looked Leon up and down, then grinned and handed him the bottle. “Sure.”

Leon smiled, sank down on his knees and squirted some sunscreen into the palm of his hand. He would smirk at Arthur later. For the first time since he knew Arthur, a bloke preferred him over the team’s captain.

Only then he noticed that Arthur didn’t even notice the tall blond and had turned his attention at his friend, a dark-haired bloke with hopelessly sticking out ears. 

“I was just on my way to get an ice cream and wondered if you’d like one, too?”

When the guy agreed and got up, Leon smiled. Now the day at the beach finally started to be not only relaxing, but exciting, too.


End file.
